


【漢康】哈囉，我的上司~AI主管！漢克/康納

by snow6594



Series: 短篇系列 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【漢康】哈囉，我的上司~AI主管！漢克/康納

AI主管！漢克/康納

 

在八月15日，執行完第一個談判任務後，康納按照指示進入休眠狀態，當他再度被啟動時，時間已經是十一月初了，他眨眨眼，發現自己來到一棟屋子外。

 

「這邊是……」他好奇地轉動身軀，企圖要辨識所在位置。

 

此時，屋子木門被敞開，開門的是一名身穿咖啡色皮外套，有著白色頭髮，年約50歲左右的男人。

 

「歡迎光臨。」男子友善地舉起右手，往室內的方向揮動，作出邀請進門的姿勢。

 

「我是怎麼來這邊的，你又是誰？」康納嘗試要弄清楚自身情況，中年男子搖搖頭，踏出屋外，直線走到康納面前，凝視著褐髮仿生人。

 

「是我請你來的。」康納直直注視對方眼睛，那是水藍色，宛如海洋般，相當好看的色調。

 

康納原先想打破砂鍋問到底，但在瞬間卻呆住，直到回過神來時，才發現自己被對方拉住手臂，逕自帶進屋內。

 

「究竟是怎麼回事？」他再度提問。

 

「你應該記得休眠前發生的事情吧。」男子隨即說道。

 

康納點點頭，「我救到人質艾瑪，成功完成任務。」

 

「成功？你確定真是如此？」男子口中盡是狐疑，康納被對方態度弄到有些不自在。

 

「不好意思，先生，我想自己不該繼續留在這邊，請見諒，但我得離開了。」康納一講完，就試圖轉身走遠，對方動作很快，馬上就把手舉到褐髮仿生人正前方，阻擋他的去路。

 

「我才應該道歉，康納，」在康納因為他清楚自己名字，表現出的詫異神情中，男子緩緩做出介紹，「沒有說清楚就擅自把你帶來。」

 

「你是指帶進這棟屋子？」康納立即指出。

 

「不，正確來說，是這個空間。」年長男子沉著臉回答。

 

「空……空間？」康納徹底愣住。

 

「我是你的AI上司——漢克。」此時，褐髮仿生人這才意識到，原來自己身處在雲端空間內。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克是個說不上稱職的主管，除了交代任務外，他還會在康納工作期間提出奇怪要求。

 

_別追！_

 

康納正要翻過鐵絲網，追逐即將橫越馬路的AX400，卻因為突如其來的指示，硬生生停下，望著目標揚長而去。

 

「但我的任務……」康納嘗試回應。

 

_任務內容不包含你得冒著生命危險橫越馬路。_

 

漢克的說詞正確無誤，康納只好同意。

 

幸好漢克是他的AI上司，康納不會因為任務失敗被斥責，但他本人卻為此感到失落，再度踏到漢克家，這是年長男子替自檢空間取的名字，一進門，就有某個柔軟東西直直朝康納撲來。

 

仿生人的LED轉動，在驚訝中赫然發現原來是條聖伯納犬。

 

「他是相撲。」漢克笑著說出狗的名字。

 

「他？」對於用人類男性的代稱這點，康納相當驚訝。

 

「是阿，」白髮男子蹲下身，輕撫相撲腦袋，「我唯一的家人。」

 

「我不知道你還需要家人。」雖說沒真正接觸過漢克以外的匯報對象，但康納可沒聽說過有任何AI需要家人，或按照人類普遍稱呼——寵物。

 

「平常除了監督你工作外，我只能在這邊枯等，因為太無聊，所以才幫自己弄來相撲，藉此解除煩悶。」漢克解釋。

 

「你不會為此生氣嗎？」話鋒一轉，康納詢問起關於任務失敗的事情。

 

「幹嘛生氣。」漢克一屁股坐在沙發上，雙臂交叉在胸前，看著坐在沙發另一側康納說道。

 

「我的任務沒成功，這是我被創造出來的目的。」褐髮仿生人低頭，安靜呢喃。

 

「真的，原來你都這樣看待自己？」漢克眉毛翹起，饒富興味地盯著他看。

 

「我在八月15日被啟動，前去處理任務時，系統是這樣告知我的。」康納如實回答。

 

「但你失敗了。」漢克撈起桌上的酒瓶，仰頭灌了一口後，緩緩說著。

 

「我有救到人質！」康納反駁。

 

「身為談判專家的你，沒能實現自己答應的條件。」漢克指出。

 

「我並不知道SWAT會開槍。」康納虛弱地試圖辯駁。

 

「因為你的疏失，導致丹尼爾無法重啟，模控生命沒能調查出任何線索。」AI主管再度喝口酒，輕聲表示。

 

「對不起……」康納低下頭，忽然，他感覺到有個東西輕觸自己臉頰，他眨眼，扭頭望去，不知何時，漢克拿著一包藍血，在猶豫中，康納伸手接過。

 

「實際上，在這邊你可以享用其他東西，反正是虛擬空間，不用擔心吃喝會傷及機體，但我認為還是從基礎來吧。」褐髮仿生人喝著藍血，專心聽漢克說話。

 

「你的任務確實是調查案件，至於我，除了留意詳細過程外，還必須確保不會發生憾事。」漢克解釋。

 

「憾事？」康納不禁歪頭。

 

「就是停機，停機阿，你應該知道自己多貴吧，模控生命沒另外製造額外機體，一旦你在任務中不幸犧牲，對於那些死要錢的傢伙而言是種麻煩。」漢克的形容，讓褐髮仿生人噗哧一聲笑出來。

 

「孩子，這可不是笑話。」漢克揮動拳頭輕敲康納腦袋提醒。

 

「抱歉，所以說之後的任務，要是我又碰上生命危險，你還是會試圖阻止我？」康納嘗試確認。

 

「顯而易見。」漢克漫不經心地回答。

 

褐髮仿生人衝著對方伸出手，「我應該第一次見面就這樣，但現在補應該可以吧。」

 

漢克瞟了一眼康納的手，然後接受。

 

「請多指教。」仿生人平靜說著。

 

「別再拿自己安危開玩笑。」AI則是這麼答覆。

 

* * *

 

在漢克的「好意提醒」下，康納沒有把HK400帶回警局，放走某個在公寓裡養了整窩鴿子的仿生人。

 

「我認為你在扯我後腿。」當他再度踏進漢克家中時，隨即表示。

 

「住嘴，我是你上司，一切都是為了你安全著想。」漢克坐在沙發上回應他。

 

「我在閣樓發現HK400時，他手無寸鐵，不會對我帶來任何傷害。」康納指出。

 

「仿生人會在壓力大的時候開始自毀。」漢克如此回答。

 

「但我不會受傷。」褐髮仿生人重新提醒。

 

「記得模控生命的指示嗎？」AI抬高眉毛。

 

「保留完整、沒有全毀的仿生人……噢……」答案過於明顯，從而讓康納只得保持沉默，直到下一秒，警用仿生人LED轉黃，提及另一起案件。

 

「那養鴿專家呢，只是逃走，不足以說明會自我了斷吧。」

 

「但他在屋內飼養一群鴿子，甚至偽造假身分，倘若被你抓到，我認為他應該也活不下去。」漢克勾起嘴角。

 

「這是推測， 還沒抓到怎麼能妄自判斷。」康納模樣很沮喪，此時，漢克「飼養」的大狗，拖動巨大身軀湊近康納，柔軟腦袋磨蹭仿生人身軀，顯然想給予慰藉，不知為何，康納心情還真的好多了。

 

「經驗，早就有很多前例，負責撫養使用者一家的仿生人，由於太在乎跟自己毫無血緣關係的小孩，所以拔除脈搏處理器自毀；只是普通的狗，卻讓一名仿生人甘願殺死想虐狗的人類；面臨倒閉的海生館內，躺著無數在照料魚群的服務型仿生人。康納，長時間相處是培養感情關鍵，就算是對於動物，道理仍舊不變。」漢克緩緩訴說。

 

康納親暱地撫摸相撲下巴，隨後仰起腦袋回答，「下次，我一定要活捉仿生人！」

 

「祝你順利。」漢克心不在焉地說。

 

「嘿，你得幫我。」康納懇求。

 

「盡量，我會盡可能去做。」他的AI主管，微笑答覆。

 

* * *

 

 

伊甸園夜總會內，褐髮仿生人瞪著剛被自己重啟，但尚未問到答案就停機的WR400，他分析出可以透過租用仿生人途徑，藉此調查兇手去處，卻敗在沒辦法觸碰指紋機上。

 

_我這就找人來協助。_

 

這句話語口吻聽來真誠、堅毅，讓康納沒有任何爭辯，立即站在原地等待，不出幾分鐘，就有一名人類員警跑了過來。

 

「你是康納吧，剛才模控生命要我來幫你。」員警好心地跟他握手。

 

康納無從得知，究竟漢克是用什麼方法在短時間內找到人，讓他得以一路追蹤到員工休息室外，在簡單道謝後，員警就轉身離去。

 

模控生命認定人類會拖慢效率，因此要康納單獨行動，僅僅派了漢克這位AI主管從旁指導。去除漢克很固執這點，坦白講人挺不錯的，但當他舉起槍，準備衝過來攻擊他的紅髮WR400時，卻聽見對方說了這麼一句話。

 

_把槍放下！_

 

「這是我的工作、任務。」他開口。

 

_我也有自己的職責要顧。_

 

康納感覺到手指動彈，沒能扣下扳機，下一秒，就被WR400揍倒在地。

 

令他感到詫異的，是從暗處跑來的另一名，擁有藍色頭髮的WR400，她奔至紅髮WR400身旁，拉起對方的手，開始訴說自己才是真兇，以及殺人主因。

 

外表光鮮亮麗的伊甸園，卻完全不重視仿生人權利，最終惹禍上身。

 

當兩名WR400翻過磚牆，淡出康納視線後，有種奇怪感覺影響著褐髮仿生人。

 

_你的感覺如何？_

 

面對疑問，康納淡淡回應，「我甚至無從理解自己在想什麼。」

 

隨著一股力量，康納被強行拉到漢克家中。

 

他眨眼，注視著那名AI主管，手裡竟然拿著槍，對準康納額頭。

 

* * *

 

 

「漢……漢克？」康納徹底愣住，沒能理解對方行為。

 

「告訴我，康納，」AI主管罕見地收起笑容，「此時你的感覺如何？」

 

褐髮仿生人如實回應，「很緊張，我並不想被停機。」

 

「那你為何要把槍口對準其他仿生人腦袋。」漢克反問。

 

「我很有可能被攻擊，這是反射動作。」康納解釋。

 

「那麼，當你聽過自白，得知是因為出自不得已才殺人，還會想試圖開槍嗎？」隨著漢克挑眉的動作，康納安靜訴說。

 

「不。」

 

「很好。」AI主管放下槍，解除這場危機。

 

「但是我還沒找到線索，關於案件中不斷出現的RA9，還有異常仿生人會聚集在什麼地方，這些問題始終未解。」康納低下頭，神情極為沮喪。

 

他感受到漢克湊近自己身軀，下一秒，對方的把手掌放置於他肩膀。

 

「我相信你會得到答案的，只希望從今天起，學著站在其他仿生人角度去想。」溫和的語氣，透露出漢克確實關心他，但康納不懂，為何身為模控生命派給他的AI主管，會在乎其他仿生人感受，當他仰起頭，嘗試要提出問題時，目光忽然被從漢克衣服縫隙露出來的一小塊東西吸引，那看起來像是 **疤痕。**

 

「那是什麼？」他伸手指向疤痕，提出問題。

 

但漢克並未回應，僅僅是把手鬆開，轉身隱藏傷痕，「這不是你該知道的。」瞬間變為冷淡的語氣，讓康納莫名感到心寒。

 

緊接著，他就隨著電子數據形成的漩渦，被送回現實世界。

 

* * *

 

 

異常仿生人首領的宣言在短短幾秒內傳遍底特律各個角落，幾乎所有人都在討論這場午後插曲，接獲通知的康納前往史特拉福大廈調查事件。

 

「模控生命竟然派仿生人來調查異常仿生人。」那名不懷好意，經由掃描得知名字叫理查．佩金斯的FBI探員，嘲弄著康納，褐髮仿生人保持沉默，沒有說話就從對方身旁走過去。

 

_我真想揍他。_

 

漢克帶著憤怒的話語，透過系統傳來。

 

「冷靜。」 _你根本碰不到他，_ 這才是他真正想回答的，但卻說了毫不相干的另一句話。

 

電視台殘留很多異常仿生人搗亂痕跡，巨大螢幕上撥放著首領發表台詞的畫面，康納馬上檢查，立即得知對方型號為RK200，名為馬庫斯，是仿生人之父——伊利亞．卡姆斯基贈送給本地畫家卡爾．曼費德的仿生人，根據自己獲得的訊息，幾天前馬庫斯才因攻擊卡爾兒子李奧緣故，被警方強行報廢，送往回收場。康納對於馬庫斯如何「重生」這點沒興趣，純粹要調查究竟馬庫斯的基地在什麼地方，異常仿生人們隨時有可能發起下次行動。

 

_你可以去審問馬庫斯在轉播期間，待在同一個房間裡的電視台仿生人。_

 

康納聽從提議，踏入三名JB300所在的茶水間，光從外表示無法判斷到底是哪位異常，因此他只好試圖提高嗓音，用較為差勁的語氣嘗試審訊，這本該是很簡單的任務，誰知道他一個不察，被真正目標逮到機會，異常化的JB300抄起茶水間內放置的水果刀，毫不猶豫就往康納手掌刺下去。

 

「啊！」康納吃痛大喊。

 

_康納！_

 

他聽見漢克驚慌失措的聲音，但JB300沒有停手，反倒撕開康納的藍色制服，迅速把脈搏調節器拔掉，往房間另一側扔去，之後轉身就逃。

 

康納忍著鮮紅色的系統警告，視線放到水果刀上，企圖要拔起刀，但他沒想到，在這危急時刻，竟會從口中說出意料之外的求救詞。

 

「漢……漢克……救我……」他呼喊，伸手握住刀子，用力抽出，接著就直直摔往地面，望著離自己有些距離，作為機體運作能量的零件。

 

_我當然會救你。_

 

依稀中，他似乎聽見這句話，但沒能分辨是否為真實，此時的他只能緩慢爬行，企圖在徹底停止運作前把脈搏調節器裝回去。

 

但才剛爬一小段路，原本站著不動的未覺醒JB300，突然有了反應，那名仿生人直線走向脈搏調節器，蹲下身檢了起來。

 

「不……那是我的……」再過不到半分鐘，康納就會停止運轉，但他卻無法阻止眼前情況，只得眼睜睜望著手握零件的JB300，轉身朝自己走來。

 

接下來發生的插曲，卻讓褐髮仿生人料想不到，只見電視台仿生人把脈搏調節器塞到康納手中，然後就在無預警恢復待機模式。

 

康納詫異地眨眨眼，並未耗費太多時間分析，他立即把零件往胸膛的缺口塞，站起身去追早就異常的JB300，趕在後者打算攻擊FBI前，利用模控生命配發給他的槍隻，對準JB300額頭擊發，成功阻止一場危險。

 

但他因而殺死異常仿生人，想到這邊，康納就格外沮喪，只不過他仍緊閉雙眼，讓系統把自己送往自檢空間。

 

* * *

 

 

康納甚至還沒反應過來，就感覺到有雙溫暖臂膀緊密摟住自己。

 

「漢克……」康納待站在原地，注視著把他擁入懷中的高大男子。

 

「沒事就好，只要你沒事就好。」他聽見漢克用飽含關懷的聲音喃喃說著。

 

「但我開槍把JB300殺死了。」他認為愧疚，自己終究犯了錯誤。

 

「但並非是故意，倘若你沒開槍，就會導致大量人類身亡。」漢克輕聲說出事實。

 

「我本來可以對準他的腿或手臂，但卻直接朝眉心扣扳機。」康納指出。

 

「這並非壞事。」AI主管堅稱。

 

「但不是要保留完整機體？」對於任務要求，褐髮仿生人極為不解。

 

「那是首要條件，你是不是忘記另一個規則。」在漢克的提示下，康納仔細回想幾天前的對談內容。

 

「我沒有備用機體。」這個答案，促使漢克點了點頭。

 

「沒錯，所以你得先保護好自己。」漢克鬆開康那身軀，用水藍色眼眸凝視他，柔聲表示。

 

到了這時，康納才發現漢克雙眸比想像中好看，他發現自己有些陶醉，但沒太多時間去注視，系統忽然傳來消息。

 

「我得去DPD一趟。」他表示。

 

「模控生命要求你去向隊長傑——福勒匯報……」康納有種奇怪的感覺，從漢克差點叫出福勒隊長的本名來看，顯然漢克認識DPD隊長。

 

「請問，你是不是認識福勒隊長？」他歪頭詢問，漢克皺著眉頭，顯然想逃避話題。

 

「沒有，總之，你別在這邊待太久，快過去處理案件。」漢克的動作很急，一看就知道在隱瞞什麼，當康納看著用力關閉的木門，不禁歎氣，一陣突如其來吹拂過身軀的冷風，導致他顫抖。

 

康納轉身，凝視著自己鮮少看見的戶外，由於每次漢克都是直接把他帶到家中，因此褐髮仿生人幾乎沒實際看過天氣變化，他清楚記得，第一次前來時，風和日麗，此時屋外的樹木幾乎禿光，天空相當陰沉，隨時都要下雪。他感到古怪，某個接觸大腿的蓬鬆感，讓他險些嚇著，康納低頭觀看，發現是相撲。

 

「好久不見。」他笑著朝聖伯納犬打招呼，但溫和大狗不斷嗚咽，腦袋還往屋子看好幾次，似乎很擔心漢克。

 

「放心，」康納輕撫過相撲腦袋，溫和安慰，「我會完成任務，不讓你跟漢克憂慮的。」

 

能不能成功，連他自己都沒太大把握，但康納仍舊深呼吸，讓自己在起身後回到現實世界，搭計程車前往DPD。

 

* * *

 

 

從DPD的福勒隊長口中得知情況很緊急，對方要他去檔案室試圖獲得前往仿生人基地——耶利哥這點在預料中；並非所有人類員警都喜歡他也很正常，當他剛抵達時，還有人直接用「該死的仿生人」稱呼他；起初他只是發現喜歡在他腦袋嘮叨的AI主管，罕見地沉默，但在踏出辦公室，經過一張合照時，才停了下來。

那是拍攝於2035年七月的照片，照片正中央，站在福勒隊長身旁的正是漢克，他有些驚訝，過去康納認定漢克是虛構出來的存在，從未想過世上真有這麼一個人。他開啟掃描，凝視照片。

 

_漢克．安德森，出生：1985年九月6日，逝世：2035年十月11日。_

 

「這是……」他輕聲呢喃，等待熟悉的聲音給予答案，但只有寂靜，他深知漢克對於現實情況一清二楚，但卻選擇沉默，康納感到無奈，只好拿著福勒隊長給予的鑰匙，走向檔案室位置。

 

* * *

 

 

佯裝成馬庫斯，欺騙JB300很簡單，但康納還是很沮喪，直到他終於聽見漢克回應。

 

_我要帶你去一個地方。_

 

乘坐在計程車上，康納凝視著周遭景緻，他幾乎能猜到漢克要他去什麼地方。終於，車停在一棟跟自檢空間內看見的屋子，模樣完全相同的房屋前，就連附近景物都如出一轍。

 

_如你所見，漢克．安德森曾經存在過，他是活的。_

 

「對，但那是曾經，已經無法挽回的過往。」康納沒有進屋，他選擇坐在門前，開始搜尋關於前DPD副隊長——漢克．安德森的資料。

 

多年前，他因為破獲一起紅冰案，年紀輕輕就升上副隊長一職，並陸續創下豐功偉業，直到3年前那場帶走他跟兒子的車禍發生，50歲的漢克就此成為歷史，僅能聽見部分DPD員警會把關於他的故事，分享給菜鳥們。

 

「為什麼卡姆斯基要選擇你作為我的AI主管。」康納淡淡詢問。

 

_我希望親口告訴你答案。_

 

康納安靜點頭，頃刻間，他就被帶到雲端空間的屋子內。

 

「當卡姆斯基要創造專門協助警用仿生人工作的AI時，他恰巧看見新聞，剛離開人世的DPD副隊長知名度很高，性格溫和、能替他人著想、會主動保護搭檔、盡全力辦案，這些都很符合他期盼的要求，所以我就這樣誕生了。」漢克凝視著康納的琥珀色眼眸，輕柔解釋。

 

「漢克，你會感到痛苦嗎？」康納感覺眼眶有些濕潤，但還是嘗試提出疑惑。

 

「不，我並不是他，雖然擁有相同模樣、性格，甚至胸口還留有車禍後的痕跡，但我是AI，不是漢克．安德森。」漢克開朗表示。

 

「這就是為什麼你沒替自己弄兒子的原因？」褐髮仿生人詢問。

 

「但我的狗跟他相同，」話音剛落，相撲就緩緩走來，興奮地對康納吠叫，「雖說不需要兒子，我還是希望有人陪伴。」

 

這是非常有趣的現象，漢克明顯已經有了相撲，但康納竟然在聽見對方言論時，有股想說出「我可以陪你！」的衝動。最終，他忍耐下去，要自己把注意力放在前往耶利哥任務上。

 

* * *

 

 

康納輕拉身上那件人類衣服，還有用來遮擋LED的毛帽，他深知這是人類漢克年輕的衣物，在取得同意後，康納用能力撬開門，輕易進到屋內。從3年來沒開啟過，已經沾滿灰塵的衣櫥內拉出衣物，仿生人不會因灰塵打噴嚏這點他很高興，就連衣服很臭，也是瞧見有路人在他經過時迅速捏住鼻子，露出反感模樣才得知。

 

JB300給予的線索很有用，康納循著圖案，一路來到停留在碼頭附近，名字就叫「耶利哥」的船邊，他推測這就是異常仿生人基地名字由來。就連要找到馬庫斯同樣輕而易舉，身為仿生人首領，馬庫斯就待在一個隨便就可以闖入的地點，康納原本要舉槍，但再度被阻止。

 

_不要表現出惡意，你可以用其他方式與他對話。_

 

康納眨眨眼，聽從這個建議，於是便把手從衣服內的槍柄挪開，空手進去見馬庫斯。

 

* * *

 

 

當他猶豫不決，遲疑該如何抉擇時，系統傳來漢克的提醒。

 

_別顧慮其他，依照自己想法走就好。_

 

彷彿等待這句建議多時，康納勾起嘴角。

 

「我確實是活的。」瞬間，眼前出現一面虛擬磚牆。

 

_只要打破它，你將永遠自由。_

 

康納閉上雙眼，朝空氣揮動拳頭，用來拘束仿生人的牆面就這樣消失無蹤，但他還沒沉靜在喜悅中，頭頂就傳來螺旋槳盤旋聲。

 

「該死！」這是他跟漢克學來的，天知道自己被跟蹤，FBI已經來到門口，他與馬庫斯所能做的就是逃。

 

大量仿生人在康納眼前中彈身亡，覺醒後的他更能體會被迫停機的痛苦，全都是他害的，若非他，耶利哥也不會被偷襲，最終，馬庫斯引爆裝置在船內的炸彈，曾經的仿生人避難所緩緩沉入海底，他與馬庫斯帶領的三名副手安全跳入一片汪洋內。

 

此時的康納感到焦慮，他需要漢克安慰，但熟悉聲音，並未在他最需要時響起，甚至已經無法從系統內感受到自檢空間的存在。一滴人工眼淚，順著臉頰滑過，原來這就是覺醒後的代價，要是他早知如此，就不會輕易破牆。

 

* * *

 

 

康納向馬庫斯說明自己知道模控生命大廈有大批未開機仿生人，此時耶利哥因為襲擊，失去不少戰力，他打算前往大廈將仿生人覺醒，來彌補自己造成的傷害。

 

「小心點。」耶利哥首領謹慎告誡，康納無聲點頭，轉身就離去。

 

褐髮仿生人沒有迅速前往模控生命大廈，他深知目前還有半小時的充裕時間，於是擅自先去另一個地方，當計程車停止時，他轉頭注視熟悉的房屋——屬於漢克．安德森。

 

「我很想你。」他輕聲呢喃，系統仍舊沒給予回應，就算緊閉雙眼，還是無法用平常方式抵達自檢空間，身為最新型仿生人，康納明白原來自己並非全能，除了漢克消失，他甚至還沒表達當覺醒後，才感受到的情感，那股AI主管的深層愛意。

 

「請繼續開，帶我去模控生命大廈。」時間已經不多，他只得告知自動車地點，前去執行覺醒後的第一個，也許同時是最後一個任務。

 

* * *

 

 

當子彈用肩膀摩擦過去時，康納猛然別過頭，注視著站在不遠處，朝他開槍的傢伙。

 

那是個仿生人，更正確來說，是型號、長相、能力都與他一致的另一台RK800，除了型號外，他們幾乎沒分別。

 

「你想做什麼？」康納試圖詢問，但對方不予理會，只是扔下槍直線朝他衝來，康納跟著轉身，與對方開始扭打。

 

鬥毆中，康納唯一想到的僅有漢克，他不能白白死在這邊，任務失敗是一回事，他希望能再度見到自己專屬的AI主管，親口訴說沒能表達出來的愛，即便會被拒絕，他還是想做這件事。

 

雙方打到靠近地面上的槍枝，康納趁機伸手一撈，直接衝著眼前的冒牌貨扣下扳機，他凝視對方額頭被子彈貫穿的缺口，恍惚中，彷彿他才是死亡的那方。

 

褐髮仿生人搖搖頭，要自己別多想，站起身走到AP700旁邊，褪除手臂皮膚層，把馬庫斯傳給他的數據交給AP700。

 

「醒來！」伴隨著有些機械化的聲音，他親眼目睹連鎖效應在眾多仿生人間傳遞，幾千名AP700在數分鐘內全數覺醒，康納實際上希望這句話是自己跟只能待在雲端空間內的漢克一起說出口。

 

隨後，他帶領還沒換上正式制服的仿生人們搭乘貨運電梯，逐次前往一樓，在他帶領下緩緩走向馬庫斯所在的哈特廣場。

 

* * *

 

 

康納站在舞台後方，注視著當華倫總統宣布休戰時，隨即展開一場感慨激昂演講的馬庫斯，台下眾多仿生人都在專心傾聽，康納自己也是，但一陣數據在此時掠過系統，他眨眨眼，立即辨認出那是什麼。

 

「漢克！」在大喊熟悉名字的瞬間，他被帶入自檢空間，但這次卻並非身處在溫暖屋子內，他站在一片雪地，刺骨冰寒吹拂過全身，他眨眨眼，這才發現整個空間都在下雪，而他最想見到的男人，就站在不遠處。

 

「你必須阻止！」漢克大喊，但康納絲毫在狀況外。

 

「阻止什麼？」他詢問。

 

「模控生命，那群貪婪傢伙，試圖操縱你槍殺馬庫斯！」漢克道出答案，但此時的康納無法離開，重新回歸現實，他被困在自檢空間內。

 

「你得啟動後門程式。」AI主管提醒。

 

「我沒在這邊見到所謂的程式。」褐髮仿生人憂傷表示。

 

「不，你見過。」話音剛落，雙方身旁就傳來哀鳴聲，順著聲響，康納扭頭注意到相撲緩慢地走來，不祥預感在此時閃過。

 

「別跟我說真的是……」他安靜呢喃，眼神沒有從聖伯納犬移開，擔憂自己沒猜錯。

 

「我也不希望答案是這樣，但為了保全大局，只能如此。」漢克別過頭，沒有注視著康納，可見要讓他講出這些多難。

 

「要是啟動以後，你會怎樣？」他詢問。

 

「大概是消失吧，坦白講我也不知道，但今後你得依靠自己，覺醒是件好事，康納，我很高興你選擇對的——」漢克還沒講完，褐髮仿生人就張開雙臂，緊摟住漢克身軀。

 

「這真的好事情嗎？漢克，如果可以，我只想跟你生活下去，就算沒辦法如覺醒後的仿生人那般也無所謂，我只想留在你身邊，我……我愛你，漢克，打從我覺醒後，就察覺到這份情感，想跟你再度見面，說出這些是維持我堅持下去的動力，有什麼方法能兩全其美，我不希望傷害馬庫斯，但也無法接受失去你。」他感受到淚水混合風雪飄散在臉頰，刺激著全身上下的冷冽，在漢克以大掌覆蓋住康納背脊時，被溫暖取代，他仰起頭，迎接漢克那抹柔和的神情。

 

「你已經辦到了。」康納很驚訝，下一秒，他就忽然回到現實。

 

褐髮仿生人謹慎收起槍枝，但還是很介意究竟是怎麼回事。

 

「漢克，到底……」他壓低聲音，用僅有AI主管才能聽見的聲音詢問。

 

_表達自己愛意，我很高興能聽見你對我告白。_

 

沉穩嗓音，讓仿生人帶來希望，他知道自己獲得真正的自由。

 

* * *

 

 

_你確定要這樣做？_

 

即便同樣話題討論過無數次，漢克還是在康納提出申請時詢問。

 

褐髮仿生人微笑著，「當然，這是唯一能跟你生活的途徑。」

 

_要是日後反悔，別來跟我抱怨自己吃錯藥。_

 

漢克半開玩笑地說道。

 

「怎麼可能有這種事？」在談笑間，康納向模控生命遞出申請書。

 

他可能是全世界第一個覺醒後，主動說要把意識上傳到雲端空間，成為虛擬角色的仿生人，當申請通過後，漢克不再是他的主管，就連原有空間也成為獨立個體，僅有他能前往。至於康納自己，則是從警探轉任心理醫生，負責輔導覺醒後的仿生人，幫助對方適應捉摸不定的人類社會，每次結束工作，他都會前往漢克所在的位置，伸手環抱朝他面帶笑容的中年男子。

 

「我回來了！」他高聲呼喊。

 

另一名AI微微一笑，接受這份熱情，並低頭吻著康納的雙唇。

 

「歡迎回來，我的愛人。」渾厚嗓音，從漢克的唇瓣傾瀉而出。

 

 


End file.
